


Of Funerals and Blood Traitors

by Janie_17



Series: One Week [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Humor, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral, cant understand what I mean? Well you soon will." Companion to "One Week" What happened at Aunt Bella's funeral that got Draco so upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Funerals and Blood Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I really recommend reading "One Week" first but it would probably not hurt your understanding too badly if you didn't feel like reading that one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not associated in any way nor do I own Harry Potter or the Barenaked Ladies, where the quote in the summary comes from.

“Behave!” Ginny hissed under her breath, tightening her grip on Draco’s arm to be almost painful. He quickly replaced his smirk with a look of the utmost solemnity. 

An elderly woman approached them slowly, hunched over her cane. “You poor boy,” she cooed, patting his hand. “You must be so upset at the loss of your dear aunt.” 

“Oh yes, it has been a very tough time on us all.” His voice was thick with sarcasm. Ginny’s grip tightened further and he winced. With a little more sincerity he added, “Thank you for your sympathy, Mrs Edgecomb.” 

“Of course, dear. However, I am very surprised that Andromeda is here. Dear Bella would not be pleased.” She glanced at Ginny. “I’m sure she wouldn’t be very pleased at the company you keep either.” 

“Yes. Of course not,” he said coolly. “If you’ll excuse up, Ginevra and I are going to go check on the drinks, they should have been brought out by now.” He led her quickly into the deserted hallway outside. 

“She was charming,” Ginny said dryly. 

“She was Grandmother Black’s friend,” he said in way of explanation. 

“At least you aren’t laughing anymore. That’s good.” 

“No, I’m certainly not laughing.” His expression was hard and bitter. She softly touched his cheek before brushing the fringe further back from his eyes. 

“Draco. Stop worrying. I’m use to the blood traitor comments from witches like her. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not, really. It’s terrible that you are used to it. And it’s even worse that I made you come in the first place.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “You’re so dramatic. Besides, if it wasn’t for me, you’d have gotten thrown out. Or, worse, people would believe you had gone mad with grief, hence the inopportune laughter.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

“No ‘probably’ about it.” She stuck out her tongue playfully. “I’m always right. Now, come on. We have to go play nice for a bit longer then I’ll get a headache and we can go.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the reception where Mrs Edgecomb was toasting Bellatrix’s ‘fine character and strong spirit’. Draco hid his laughter with a cough.


End file.
